Cry Baby (Canción)
}}"Cry Baby''"'' es el título principal y apertura de el álbum debut de estudio Cry baby ''de Melanie Martinez. Sirviendo como una introducción a Cry Baby, que será el personaje principal de todo el disco. Trasfondo y tema Mientras Melanie crecía, la gente a su alrededor la etiquetaba como una "llorona", una persona que se molesta o se pone sentimental por cosas simples o sin importancia. La canción ''Cry Baby trata sobre personas, incluida ella misma, que son extremadamente sensibles y tienden a irritarse o molestarse fácilmente, lo que termina en lágrimas. La canción se inspira en el personaje Cry Baby, una versión ficticia e infantil de la misma Melanie. Cry Baby lucha entre un viaje de aceptación propia, pero a través de esta canción y muchas otras, comienza su crecimiento. Cry Baby es un personaje que Melanie describió como "una niña que experimenta cosas de adultos". Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas en la historia de Cry Baby que Melanie no experimentó en la vida real. El video musical fue publicado el 14 de marzo de 2016. Letra 1 You seem to replace your brain with your heart You take things so hard and then you fall apart You try to explain, but before you can start Those cry baby tears come out of the dark Pre-Coro Someone's turning the handle to that faucet in your eyes You pour it out where everyone can see Your heart's too big for your body, it's why it won't fit inside You pour it out where everyone can see Coro They call you cry baby, cry baby But you don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Cry baby, cry baby 'Cause you don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground You'll just let them drown (You'll just let them drown) (Cry baby, cry baby) 2 You're all on your own and you lost all your friends You told yourself that it's not you, it's them You're one of a kind and no one understands But those cry baby tears keep coming back again Pre-Coro Someone's turning the handle to that faucet in your eyes You pour it out where everyone can see Your heart's too big for your body, it's why it won't fit inside You pour it out where everyone can see Coro They call you cry baby, cry baby But you don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Cry baby, cry baby 'Cause you don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground (Cry baby, cry baby) You'll just let them drown (Cry baby, cry baby) You'll just let them drown Desglose I look at you and I see myself I know you better than anyone else I have the same faucet in my eyes So your tears are mine Coro They call me cry baby, cry baby But I don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby I laugh through my tears Cry baby, cry baby Cause I don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground I just let them drown (Cry baby, cry baby) I just let them drown (Cry baby, cry baby) You'll just let them drown (They call you cry baby, cry baby)/ I just let them drown (Cry baby, cry baby) You'll just let them drown Videos Melanie Martinez - Cry Baby (Official Music Video) Melanie Martinez - Cry Baby Melanie Martinez - Cry Baby (Behind The Scenes) Video Musical El video musical fue dirigido y concebido por la misma Melanie. La introducción del video muestra la historia del nacimiento de Cry Baby. Después de su nacimiento, el hermano enciende el cigarrillo de su madre. Cuando la enfermera viene con la bebé llorona recién nacida, la madre se ve agravada por su llanto y la llama "Cry Baby" (Bebé Llorona). En ese momento, el hermano va a un escritorio y escribe en un certificado de nacimiento el nombre "Crybaby", eligiendo su nombre. Después de eso, la enfermera sale de la habitación con la bebé. El final de la introducción se centra en la certificación en un efecto de viñeta. Después de las escenas del hospital, se muestra la infancia de Crybaby cuando comienza la canción. En la escena de apertura se le presenta con la mitad del cabello rubio despertando de una cuna. En la siguiente escena, ella está en una silla para bebé con la mitad del cabello plateado, su madre se acerca con una botella de vino en su mayoría bebida en la mano e intenta alimentarla. Durante el video, hay una alternancia de las dos Cry Babies y ella combatiendo la tristeza. En un momento es molestada por sus juguetes, y cuando empieza a llorar, sus lágrimas inundan la habitación y se desborda por la ventana de una casa de muñecas, estableciendo los eventos de Dollhouse. Errores *Después de la escena del hospital, cuando Cry Baby está sentada en su silla y su madre entra para darle de comer, la madre tiene una botella de vino en la mano. Cuando camina hacia la silla, la botella está llena de vino tinto. Sin embargo, en la siguiente escena, es vino blanco, ya que ahora es transparente. *Melanie olvidó pintarse las uñas para el video musical. Elenco *Mamá: Stella Rose Saint Clair *Hermano: Ian Volandt *Enfermera: Lainey O'Sullivan *Doctor Conejo: William Scott Blair Curiosidades *El primer snippet fue publicado el 27 de julio de 2015 por Melanie en su Instagram y Tumblr. *Había un lápiz labial en Lime Crime llamado "Cry Baby", diseñado por la misma Melanie en colaboración con Doe Deere. *Melanie usó el lápiz labial Teddy Bear en el video musical de esta canción. *En el video musical, después de que Cry Baby nace, su hermano enciende un cigarrillo para su madre, lo que presagia y provoca su adicción a fumar más adelante en su vida. **También escribe el nombre de su hermana en su certificado de nacimiento, dándole el nombre Crybaby. ***Sin embargo, su nombre aparece más tarde como Cry Baby. Se desconoce si esto fue un error o si fue intencional. *El video musical alcanzó más de 100 millones de vistas en YouTube el 29 de septiembre de 2019, convirtiéndolo en el sexto video musical de Melanie en alcanzar este logro. *El audio de esta canción está puesto como 'oculto'. Tiene más de 12 millones de visitas y 138 mil me gusta. *Melanie escribió esta canción durante la era de Dollhouse. Ella dijo en su Facebook que lo escribió porque parecía ser demasiado emocional. *El reloj de gato que aparece en la escena del hospital es el mismo reloj que aparece en Pity Party. *Esta canción y Training Wheels son las únicas dos canciones explícitas en Cry Baby que tienen un cambio de letra en sus versiones limpias. *En algunas versiones en vivo, ella cantó la versión limpia. Curiosamente, la palabrota no fue reemplazada por "even", sino por la introducción de Cry Baby. *El 12 de julio de 2017, esta canción recibió la certificación de oro. *Melanie declaró en una entrevista que la inspiración para el video musical de esta canción vino de la película de 1988 Alice. *El 8 de abril de 2016, Melanie había dicho en Twitter que si la gente iba a Shazam Pity Party, podrían ver el video detrás de escenas de Cry Baby. Sin embargo, un día después la función fue eliminada y Melanie subió el video a su canal de YouTube. *Al igual que todos los videos musicales de la era Dollhouse y Cry Baby, la sección de comentarios a través de YouTube se ha deshabilitado. Se desconoce la fecha exacta en que esto sucedió y la razón detrás de esto, pero hay razones para creer que fue después del odio que recibió debido a las acusaciones. *La historia y la ilustración de esta canción aparecen en la primera página del libro de cuentos Cry Baby, que dice: "La niña más triste tiene que ser Lágrimas saladas corren por su mejilla Su corazón es más grande que su cuerpo Su nombre es cry baby" en:Cry Baby (Song)Categoría:Cry BabyCategoría:Melanie Martinez Categoría:2015 Categoría:2016